japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts III (2019)
Kingdom Hearts III (キングダム ハーツIII) is an action role-playing video game developed and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It was released in Japan on January 25, 2019. Cast *Sora - Miyu Irino (入野 自由) *Riku - Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守) *Kairi - Risa Uchida (内田 莉紗) *Terra - Ryotaro Okiayu (置鮎 龍太郎) *Aqua - Megumi Toyoguchi (豊口 めぐみ) *Ventus - Koki Uchiyama (内山 昂輝) *Roxas - Koki Uchiyama (内山 昂輝) *Xion - Risa Uchida (内田 莉紗) *Axel (Lea) - Keiji Fujiwara (藤原 啓治) *Naminé - Iku Nakahara (中原 郁) *Hayner - Makoto Suto (須藤 誠) *Pence - Hayato Taya (田谷 隼) *Olette - Yuna Watanabe (渡辺 優奈) *Ienzo - Akira Ishida (石田 彰) *Young Xehanort - Takanori Okuda (奥田 隆仁) *Young Eraqus - Daisuke Namikawa (浪川 大輔) *King Mickey - Takashi Aoyagi (青柳 隆志; Footage), Takanori Hoshino (星野 貴紀) *Donald Duck - Koichi Yamadera (山寺 宏一) *Goofy - Yu Shimaka (島香 裕) *Chip - Roko Takizawa (滝沢 ロコ) *Dale - Minoru Inaba (稲葉 実) *Jiminy Cricket - Yohei Tadano (多田野 曜平) *Scrooge McDuck - Mitsuru Ogata (小形 満) *Huey, Dewey, Louie - Chika Sakamoto (坂本 千夏) *Merlin - Atsushi Goto (後藤 敦) *Yen Sid - Takashi Inagaki (稲垣 隆史) *Maleficent - Toshiko Sawada (沢田 敏子) *Pete - Katsuhiro Kitagawa (北川 勝博) *Hercules - Yasunori Matsumoto (松本 保典) *Megara - Rika Matsumoto (松本 梨香) *Hades - Kyusaku Shimada (嶋田 久作) *Zeus - Genzo Wakayama (若山 弦蔵) *Narrator - Jin Urayama (浦山 迅) *Girl - Miyuki Sato (佐藤 美由紀) *Woman in Distress - Yuki Kazu (和 優希) *Woody - Koji Tsujitani (辻谷 耕史) *Buzz Lightyear - Minoru Inaba (稲葉 実) *Hamm - Shunsuke Sakuya (咲野 俊介) *Rex - Yuji Mitsuya (三ツ矢 雄二) *Sarge - Naoki Tamanoi (玉野井 直樹) *Corporal - Yasuhiko Nemoto (根本 泰彦) *Alien A - Koji Ochiai (落合 弘治) *Alien B - Yohei Tadano (多田野 曜平) *Alien C - Toshiharu Sakurai (桜井 敏治) *Sulley - Hidehiko Ishizuka (石塚 英彦) *Mike Wazowski - Yuji Tanaka (田中 裕二) *Boo - Airi Inoue (井上 愛理) *Randall - Yutaka Aoyama (青山 穣) *CDA Officer 1 - Minoru Inaba (稲葉 実) *CDA Officer 2 - Shingo Horii (堀井 真吾) *Trailer House Boy - Miyuki Sato (佐藤 美由紀) *Trailer House Mom - Yuki Kazu (和 優希) *Captain Jack Sparrow - Hiroaki Hirata (平田 広明) *William Turner - Daisuke Hirakawa (平川 大輔) *Elizabeth Swann - Saori Yumiba (弓場 沙織) *Captain Barbossa - Haruhiko Jo (壤 晴彦) *Mr. Gibbs - Shin Aomori (青森 伸) *Lord cutler Beckett - Wataru Yokojima (横島 亘) *Tia Dalma - Urara Takano (高乃 麗) *Davy Jones - Hochu Otsuka (大塚 芳忠) *Elsa - Takako Matsu (松 たか子) *Anna - Sayaka Kanda (神田 沙也加) *Kristoff - Shinichiro Hara (原 慎一郎) *Olaf - Pierre Taki (ピエール瀧) *Marshmallow - Takahiro Fujiwara (藤原 貴弘) *Rapunzel - Shoko Nakagawa (中川 翔子) *Flynn Rider - Hiroshi Hatanaka (畠中 洋) *Mother Gothel - Miyuki Tsurugi (剣 幸) *Baymax - Tokuyoshi Kawashima (川島 得愛) *Hiro Hamada - Yutaro Honjo (本城 雄太郎) *Fred - Hideto Nitta (新田 英人) *Go Go Tomago - Masumi Asano (浅野 真澄) *Wasabi - Kouji Takeda (武田 幸史) *Honey Lemon - Mai Yamane (山根 舞) *Winnie the Pooh - Mitsuaki Kanuka (かぬか 光明) *Piglet - Mitsuru Ogata (小形 満) *Tigger - Tessyo Genda (玄田 哲章) *Rabbit - Naoki Tatsuta (龍田 直樹) *Gopher - Kunihiro Kawamoto (河本 邦弘) *Roo - Kosei Kimura (木村 皐誠) *Lumpy - Hiroto Tanaka (田中 仁人) *Kenichi Hoshino (星野 健一) *Toshihiko Ogisawa (荻沢 俊彦) *Takuya Inagaki (稲垣 拓哉) *Akihiro Matsushima (松島 昭浩) *Takahiro Miyamoto (宮本 崇弘) *Yu Hatori (羽鳥 佑) *Kyoko Sakai (坂井 恭子) *Yū Mizuno (水野 ゆふ) *Keiko Domon (土門 敬子) *Yukimi Takeuchi (竹内 夕己美) *Mari Doi (土井 真理) *Maki Izawa (伊沢 磨紀) *Sayaka Takahashi (高橋 沙耶香) *Mina Katahira (片平 美那) *Yuki Tanaka (田中 有紀) *Saori Okamoto (岡本 沙保里) *Yumiko Matsuura (松浦 裕美子) *Masayasu Nagata (永田 昌康) *Hideyuki Matsumoto (松本 秀幸) *Shuki Sato (佐藤 愁貴) *Kosuke Echigoya (越後屋 コースケ) *Satoshi Nakao (中尾 智) *Kenji Yoshida (吉田 健司) *Masaomi Yamahashi (山橋 正臣) *Tomohiro Fujitaka (藤高 智大) *Kenji Kitamura (北村 謙次) *Hiroyuki Sase (佐瀬 弘幸) *Ansem - Akio Otsuka (大塚 明夫) *Xigbar - Hochu Otsuka (大塚 芳忠) *Xemnas - Norio Wakamoto (若本 規夫) *Vexen - Shigeru Chiba (千葉 繁) *Luxord - Jyoji Nakata (中田 譲治) *Saïx - Ginpei Sato (佐藤 銀平) *Demyx - Kenichi Suzumura (鈴村 健一) *Larxene - Yuko Miyamura (宮村 優子) *Marluxia - Shuichi Ikeda (池田 秀一) *Vanitas - Miyu Irino (入野 自由) *Terra-Xehanort - Akio Otsuka (大塚 明夫) *Riku Replica/Dark Riku - Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守) *Chirithy - Tomoko Kaneda (金田 朋子) *Ephemer - Yuto Uemura (上村 祐翔) *Nameless Star - Risa Shimizu (清水 理沙) *Ira - Yuuichirou Umehara (梅原 裕一郎) *Aced - Subaru Kimura (木村 昴) *Gula - Kaito Ishikawa (石川 界人) *Invi - Kana Hanazawa (花澤 香菜) *Ansem the Wise - Genzo Wakayama (若山 弦蔵) *Master Eraqus - Maquio Inoue (井上 真樹夫) *Master Xehanort - Akio Otsuka (大塚 明夫), Chikao Ohtsuka (大塚 周夫; Footage) Category:Video Games Category:2019 Video Games